The Shatterer of Worlds
The Shatterer of Worlds is the twenty first and penultimate storyline mission in Just Cause 3. In addition, it is the third and final regional conquest mission in the game. Introduction Introduction on the in-game map: "Di Ravello's forces are weak, and the rebellion plans its final assault. Rico and Dimah have a larger purpose: to eradicate all knowledge of Bavarium and its many terrible uses. They plot to destroy the research archives at Falco Maxime under cover of the rebellion's last battle for Medici." Walkthrough Rico is invited to some ancient ruins at the north-west edge of Citate Di Ravello. There he meets Rosa and talks to her. Rosa now thinks that Bavarium could be useful for Medici and Rico convinces her of otherwise. For the final time in the game, the control bar will appear on your screen and you'll be greeted with the status of the region. Like the previous regional conquest missions, you can fill the bar by killing the Medici Military, or by completing the battle locations. The first battle location requires you to aid some rebels who are advancing east along the 4-lane road. They are troubled by a few snipers. The snipers are the easiest to defeat using the auto-aim of a pistol, which allows one to kill them with as few shots as one per enemy from sniping range, even while parachuting. The second battle will take place in the countryside, north-west of Citate Di Ravello. Along the way there, you'll see many shoot-outs between the rebels and Medici Military. At the target battle, the military will have CS Odjur armored vehicles and about 10 soldiers on a field. You'll be told to eliminate the two SAMs to get air support. Hacking or destroying them is fine, but those can't be done if there's soldiers shooting at you. The easiest way to defeat them is to hijack one of the CS Odjur tanks, and use it to destroy the enemy force. You could also use the cannon on the CS Odjur to blow up the SAMs. There will be one more map marker for a battle in the distance. On your way there, you'll see a yellow marker for "jet". It's a CS7 Thunderhawk parked on the side of a road. It's advised to use it. You'll be asked to go to a small island northwest of Porto Coclea. It is displayed as a rebel encampment (even though there is nothing there) and must be defended. There are a few jets circling the camp that must be destroyed. Use the CS7 Thunderhawk's homing missiles to destroy them. Once they are destroyed, you will be asked to go to Falco Maxime: Centcom, assuming you weren't summoned before. Landing on the roof of the base's main tower (or even just getting close to it) triggers the final cut-scene. Dimah is at one of the computers at the highest room of the tower along with a dead unknown person. Rico pushes him out of the way and asks "How much longer?" implying how much longer until she can hack the FOW. She explains that she doesn't know how much longer and that there is no choice but to blow up the tower manually. Rico tells her to leave, but she explains that a situation where Rico has to ride another missile is too risky and there is no choice but to blow it up herself, causing her to die. Rico tries to dissuade her, but she points Rico's left arm at a conveniently passing by rebel CS7 Thunderhawk and grapples him to it, explaining "It's okay". The base's large defense missile launchers then launch several missiles that turn into the tower, blowing it up and killing her. Mario calls after the mission and informs Rico that Rosa is giving some kind of a speech. He is sad to learn of Dimah's death. Trivia *While explaining the situation to Rico, Dimah uses the phrase "...you know it to be true." This is a quote from the 1980 movie "Star Wars Episode V". *The name of the mission is a quote from the ancient hindu book "Bhagavad Gita", which was made famous by J.R. Oppenheimer (one of the scientists who participated in the American Trinity atomic bomb program) in a documentary in 1965, quoting the 1944 Prabhavananda and Isherwood translation of the Bhagavad Gita which says "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." Other translations use "shatterer," as here. *This mission marks the last appearance of Dimah, as she dies in this mission. *This is the last "region liberation" mission. *There is a dead Medici Military Commandante alongside Dimah in the ending cutscene. This person had probably worked at the tower. Glitch It can take more than 10 minutes for the mission to load. This is speculated to be the result of the size of the map area that the mission needs to load. Gallery The Shatterer of Worlds (countryside battle).png|Countryside battle. The Shatterer of Worlds (Falco Maxime Centcom).png|Arriving at Falco Maxime: Centcom. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Just Cause 3 Story Missions